Data compression techniques are used to encode data using fewer bits than the original data set. Lossless compression enables the encoded data to be completely reconstructed from the compressed data. This complete reconstruction is distinguished from the approximate reconstruction that occurs with lossy compression.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.